Bed of Roses Change of Plans RERWRITE!
by lunaeclipse12
Summary: Please review and follow this! Alice goes to Hogwarts with some 'brats' and has a by far greater amount of magic than even the Dark lord or Harry Potter himself! P.S. I suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

(A/N I don't own Harry potter, or Hetalia! I was just the one to write it for entertainment purposes)

As Alice made her way past the barrier to platform 9 ¾ , she saw that she wasn't the first like she had hoped. Alice made her way to the ledge, and someone had decided to jump her while she was least expecting it.

"Sorry dudette, I better watch where I'm going or I might just piss off someone."An american that was wearing a bomber jacket and a pair of glasses accidentally ran into the poor Brit as she was collecting her thoughts.

"Too late." Alice checked the time and it was a minute until the Hogwarts Express came to pick up the new and old students too the school. She stuffed her small book into her large trunk and waited, the train was always on time.

Three people were with the american, a French, a Canadian, and a Prussian. It was hard to tell at first that the man was a Prussian, but when he started ranting about how 'awesome' he was, it became clear to Alice that he could be nothing other than that.

As people flooded the train, Alice found an empty compartment and shoved her trunk into the lower compartment, being too big to go into the overhead one. She sighed and looked as people ran passed the compartment she was sitting in. It had seemed as everyone knew each other as either a friend or a foe.

"Hello aru, anyone in here?" A Chinese man had decided to go into the small compartment that Alice was sitting at. He waved over his Japanese friend and asked to sit with him.

"As long as you don't bother me, I'm completely fine with it." Alice had started rummaging into her trunk and double checked to see if she missed anything from when he went shopping at Diagon Alley.

"Well, my name is Yao Wang, this is my friend Kiku Honda." The Chinese man was watching as Alice grabbed a book named _The Death of the Rose._ Alice sat near the window with her left arm just laying on the seat.

"Pleasure to meet you," Alley stuck out her hand to greet them like a proper woman should.. Always. "My name is Alley Kirkland. This is my first year attending Hogwarts, My brothers have always been blabbering about how cool it was and how the stairways to the Gryffindor actuAlice move." They figured it was a rhetorical question. Alice shut up, thinking that she had already talked too much for the time being and stuffed herself back into the interesting book.

"Plesure to meet you to Alice- san." How the japanese spoke shook Alice a bit because every 'L' that the man had made, turned into an 'R' sound.

"Anyways aru, where did your Ravenclaw scarf go? I thought I gave it back aru?" Yao started pointing to where a scarf would be on the japanese man, but to Yaos' surprise, there wasn't one.

"I accidentally left it home, my parents were russing me to get out of the door onto my train ride to England.

"Well, aru, send an owl to tell then you need it." Yao was now acting a bit grumpy because he couldn't take his friends scarf that had been left. Alice looked at the trees as they passed, the waving of the trees where an indication that this was going to be a stormy night. As the lake passed, some creatures that only Alice could see waved hello from the lake, creatures like Grindylows, or Merpeople. She then decided to go change into her robes, being impossible to do it in there, she found the bathrooms in the back of the train, there small and uncomfortable to people who have claustrophobia.

After she was done she brushed her lock of blonde hair into two pigtails, having that her hair could reach the lower part of her waist. In a sophisticated manner, she walked along the side, occasionally tripping over to the side because the train leaned a little. When Alice reached the compartment she was sitting in a few minutes prior, she then sat down in the same seat, seeing as the day was turning old and the night was getting young.

"'Ello love, how you doin'?" An Australian had walked up into their compartment and was asking the question to Alice, who was burried into a book.

"Huh, Oh, hello, can I help you with anything?" Alice looked up and put her bookmark to the current place she was reading.

"How abou', You, me, date?" The Australian had a band-aid over his nose and was skipping over some important letters in his words. Alice ignored this, for she thought it was just his accent.

"Aiya, just get your frenchie ass out of here!" Yao was holding his panda, keeping it close to his person.

"Sorry, we just met, if I got to know you better I would say yes." An irritated look keeped her face until Kiku surprisingly shoved the Aussie out into the hall.

Some girls in the hall laughed as they were going to the snacks cart.

"Would you three like some candy? i got some cauldron cakes, licorice wands, and the best seller Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans!" The old woman waved her hand infront of the candy.

"No thanks aru, I have, " You grabbed a package of brown paper out of his pocket," Fried rice…" Yao looked as if he took one bite from the rice, he would choke to death.

"I would like one please" Alice walked up to the cart and put a few Gallons, pointing to the Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Kiku looked at Alice and asked her if he could get a Chocolate Frog. Alice bought one for Kiku and two more for whomever wanted it. Alice swore she saw a fairy trying to get her attention out the window. She ignored this, like the Aussie's speech, to keep her from hitting everything in sight. Alice didn't want to act like an improper lady in front of everyone, so she shoved it into the back of her mind.

As Alice was reading, nibbling on one of the frogs, she heard over the loud speaker that they would be arriving at Hogwarts in a few minutes. She stuffed the extra frog in one of her pockets along with the rest of the Bertie Bott's she shoved her book into one of the smaller compartments of her trunk, the loudspeaker went off again.

**~~Alice's POV~~**

"Could we have every First year get off the train, please don't bring any of your luggage, it would be brought up separately and be placed into your dorms once you are sorted." The mans voice seemed to be very calm though Alice's heart was racing

' _What if I got onto the wrong boat and it lead me somewhere else, what if I decided to go onto one of the thestrals instead?' _Many other thoughts were running through her head and she stood, screaming in her inside_._

"Well, are you going to go Alice-san?" Kiku sighed, as the person he knew nothing about just stood there.

"Oh, sorry! I was… thinking." Alice ran out of the compartment she had been in for the past 3 hours or so and saw as few, very few people walked out of the other compartments and started walking towards the doors.

The man that was bringing everyone to the boats was big, i would of asked him his name, only if he didn't look so old. He yelled "First' years this way!" repetitive, making sure that he had all the first years.

"This is so AWESOME!" Alice turned her head and saw that guy that had ran at her in the train station was right behind her. Alice refrained from punching him in his face and telling him to 'Piss off', instead she grabbed her hand and put it along the middle of the robe. The light ribbon she put around her waist earlier gave her hand a guideline on where to stay.

" Alright' first' years! well, get a partner and get on a boat! two pairs per boat!" The old massive man had yelled before letting the kids ramble on for a little.

"Hey, would you like to partner with me?" A small, quiet voice came behind Alice, "My name is Ame… Alfred! My name is Alfred!" The kid that bumped into her before was named Alfred, apperientAlice. "_Not accepting would be un women like, then again, he did almost break my nose.'_

"Why aren't you riding with your friends?" I admit I was a little rude, but still **my nose!**

"They don't think i'll get into Gryffindor, so i have to show them my bravery! Besides, Leaving some girl like you to be on a boat full of strangers would be un-hero like!" I almost facepalmed...

"Fine I'll ride with you, as long as you don't push me out the sides, and before you ask, no I don't care if you get into Gryffindor or not." Alice was pretending to hate him, she was actuAlice interested if he got into the 'Famous' house.

"Alright' everyone! Get on the boats before where late for your own sorting!" The man clearly scaring a nearby group.

"Hey, lets get on this one."Alfred pointed to a boat that was numbered a clear white 15 on the bottom of the ridge.

"Alright, lets hurry before we are left behind, I don't wanna get in trouble." I said, a little worry in my voice, though, it didn't seem to matter at the moment.

As we climbed into the boat, another pair joined us. It was a girl and a man, clearly flirting with him.

"'Ello! See mate, you still wanna go on that date i was mentioning before?" The Aussie, from before…. shit.

"No, thanks for the offering though." My cheeks where bushing with pink, and my make-up bag is still in the trunk, unused. I could tell the girl next to him was jealous of me and wanted the Aussie to ask her out. I made a glare that looked like i was saying '_Get off my case Aussie'_.

The girl paying attention to me saw i meant no harm to their relationship and started hugging his arm again. It looked as if she wanted to sit there and hug him forever. I of course rolled my eyes and started to giggle at them and the girl started giggling soon after.

"Dude, what has gotten into you?" Alfred looked at me like I was a weirdo, and frankly, I am.

"Hey, my name is Alice, what's yours?"

The girl stared at me, like knowing nothing of what is going on, she then snapped back to attention and gave me her name, finAlice. " Hello, my name is Amelia, you can call my Amy though. I trust you." I of course said thank you and we sat there for a few seconds in silence until…

"Hey dude! I had no idea your name was Alice! Dude its such a cool name!" I made him sit down so he wouldn't tim the boat over.

" He is such an idiot Alice, he is going to rot your brain if you do!" One of my mermaid friends from back home must have swam here, somehow. Amelia and the fred must have freaked out when they saw it leaning over the edge of the boat we were in.

"Dude.. That is just creepy, you're speaking in another language, and it seems to understand you.. Wtf." Alfred then decided that I was too creepy to look at. So, I swore at him in mermish.

" Is not." I simply said and they all started freaking out even more for no apparent reason.

"Goodbye lillianth." I spoke in mermish again and the mermaid that was called Lillianth swam off.

**~~End Chapter 1~~**


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N Hello, I know of all the 11 or 12 errors that i have to fix in the first chapter, I'll put up a rewrite of that soon, sorry btw. If anyone wants to contact me, my gmail is 20skalleyse .org , well, See ya!

As Alfred, Amy, the Aussie and I jumped out of the boat, we were then told to walk along this stone path to the front gates, nothing seemed out of the blue, but around a hundred soldiers on arches and below arches where around the front entrance. I saw the gates open, yet pale woman walk towards the group of us.

"Hello first years, I am your Transfiguration teacher as well as the head of the Gryffindor dorms. My name is Emma Manri, I will be directing you to the Sorting Hat and he will tell you what house you'll be best in. I believe he is never wrong. Once we go in, I will read your names off this piece of parchment and you will come up at once, once you get your house, you will immediately go sit with them, understood?"

"Yes ." The students said in unison. I heard music playing short after, i beleive it was the signal for us to walk in, because told us to follow her short after.

I hesitated, of course, I always thought I would be in Ravenclaw, with Kiku. If not, I would most likely flip the fuck out.

"Welcome back everyone, before we start, I would like to say hello to the first years," The man stood and waves the the lot of us, " And no one is allowed in the seventh or eighth floor. So let's begin."The man sat down in his seat, I believe he is the headmaster of this place, If he wasn't, than no one would take him seriously, not even myself. Knowing the person I am, I decided to follow his instructions and put a reminder on my hand that we aren't allowed to go into the seventh or eighth floor.

And all of the sudden, the hat started singing, it freaked me out, then I realized '_This is a place for learning magic_'. I heard the song that was coming from the old, tattered hats' mouth.

Oh,you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your tops hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell brave of heart,

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And you won't get in a flap!

You're safe in my hands(though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!

The whole room burst out cheering, I clapped, though I thought it wasn't all that impressive. I waited as the room got quiet, everyone was waiting for the woman to read the names.

"Green, Lavender." One girl looked excited as she walked up to the chair, a jump in her step. She was made a Hufflepuff in a matter of seconds.

"Carew, Arthur." A pale man was made a Ravenclaw. There where a few more people who went up, I paid no attention until I heard her name.

"McAllen, Amelia" My friend turned white as a sheet, so I patted her on the back, telling her it was going to be fine.

"Hmm, this one is easy, Slytherin!" The hat cried, I almost cried. The only friend I made in three years was going into the ' bad' house. I felt sorry for her. After a while, Alfred got called and was placed in Gryffindor, that lucky bastard.

"London, Alice" I kept a straight face as I was walking up to the hat. It looked more beaten and old as I got closer to the thing. I thought it was going to devour me as I got closer to it.

"Ohh, this on is a smart one, ahh, though her magic is great as well, decisions decisions.'It was talking in my head, creepy. I told it that my magic is _not _strong, of course , it ignored me.

Now the hat was yelling again, " This one will do well in, Slytherin!" I almost freezed, I would have burnt it to a crisp if i wanted to, though I couldn't because there were people still waiting to get sorted. So I just walked to the Slytherin table, getting scolded from the rest of the houses.

I tried to calm down Amy, who started freaking out about how she dragged into Slytherin and bull. I told her that it wasn't her fault and yada yada.

There were two other Slytherins through the night, one named Mitch Laxton, and the other named Licio Canon. They were scolded as well. I tried to talk to one of them, but they pushed me off, like I was a bug.

"Now that we have completed that, I have a few words before we continue to the feast: Blubble, Wartfish, Wormtail, and Galleyway. May the feast commence." When he finished his sentence, the food began filling each plate. I looked around me, and every Slytherin girl and boy where scooting away from me. When I filled my plate with steak and peaches.

"Hey, did you know that the name of the headmaster is Lukas?" Amy looked around and told me before shoving a pile of sausages in her mouth.

"No, I thought he didn't want anyone to tell anyone his name!" I was surprised that he told her his name, then _how _could he have told her his name? I couldn't hear the question, but I'm 100% positive that his name is Lukas." Amy took a big inhale, and let all the wasted oxegen out. She said all of that in one gulp of air.

"Big mouth." I muttered under my breath and continued to eat my quarter finished steak.

After the plates where cleared, the Headmaster stood up once again. "And now with dinner out of the way," He waved his wand. "Them comes dessert." The trays that were filled with dinner, turned to delicious treats like candy, ice cream, and brownies.

I stuffed a few brownies in my mouth and watched as Amy stuffed some Cauldron Cakes into her mouth. I took one as well, they're quite good.

"And now that you are all fed and watered, The house Prefects will show you to your dorms for which you will be staying for the rest of the year." The Headmaster waved and all of the desserts had disappeared.

"You four, new Slytherins, I have the job of showing you where the dorms are, and where you'll be sleeping."This sixth year yelled out, I was immensely surprised that his voice carried a bit of spanish with it.

"Uhh, where are the dorms located?" Mitch asked, looking utterly confused.

"From what i've read, the Slytherin dorms are underneath the black lake, at the second bottom most level." I replied after he received a weird look from Amy.

"With this amount of idiots, this is going to be a _long_ year." I put my finger on the crease of my eyebrows, showing my irritation.

"Okay, wait… Hey!"

**~~End Chap. 2~~**

Thank god this one is finally done! This one took a little more effort than the first. Still, hope you enjoy this little story!Thanks for reading! Every review is a tomato donated to Romano!


End file.
